So Kiss Me
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: -Y luego cuando supe que no era de ese color...-Bella no prestaba atención hasta que unas palabras de los labios de aquel chico le llamaron la atención-. Besáme, Bella. -¡Estas bromeando!¡Idiota! -Besáme mucho, Bella -Habló.T2 Human. ONE-SHOT Super-Cursi.


Hellow!

Los personajes no me **pertenecen**!!! Le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

La historia es _COMPLETAMENTE_ de mi invención!!!

Please Dejen Reviews!!!

* * *

**So Kiss Me**

Como todas las tardes después de la escuela, Bella se quedó hablando con su amigo en el parque frente al colegio. Su amigo no paraba de parlotear acerca de sus experiencias de fin de semana.

Esos eran los día que tenían que separase por cuestiones familiares, por lo que esperaban ansiosos el lunes. No importaba si tenían exámen, o algo ese día, solo importaba que se verían de nuevo.

Ella y Edward. Bella y Edward. Si sonaba muy bien...

-Y luego cuando supe que no era de ese color... ¡El tonto de Emmett tiró salsa catsup en mi camiseta preferida! ¡La azul! -Dijo con horror fingido.

Bella solo escuchaba lo importante, y comentaba unos cuantos "Ahh" y unos "Claro, claro".

Ella seguía pensando en los nombres de sus hijos con su amigo Edward. Podrían ponerle, Edward Junior o Marie Sophia. Un montón de nombres atravesaron su mente.

Infinitos de infinitos, que no parecían tener fin.

_Casi_ todos sabían que ella siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo siempre. Desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños. Todos menos él.

Bella no prestaba atención al pensar en todas esas conjenturas hasta que unas palabras de los labios de aquel chico le llamaron la atención.

-Entonces, Besáme, Bella.

-¡Estas bromeando! ¡Idiota! -Espetó ella, con la esperanza que el color no subiera a sus mejillas tan rápido.

Pero, ella no tenía control en eso.

-¡Pero si te has puesto colorada! -Exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su amigo-. Yo solo lo decía para que me pusieras atención.

Bella que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada en una banca junto a Edward, se levantó con brusquedad y se giró hacía su casa.

Ella vivía a dos manzadas del parque, por lo que no tardaría en llegar. En cambio, Edward vivía al otro lado del pueblo.

-¡Eh, Bella! -La llamó, esperando a que parára, ella no se detuvo y camino más deprisa-. ¡No es un maratón, Bells!

Ella se tapó los oídos infantilmente para no escuchar los gritos de Edward; cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó caminar más rápido.

Tropezó con un ladrillo, que estaba lleno de lodo y nieve, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro para esperar el impacto. Nunca llego.

A cambio, unos brazos que conocía muy bien la sostuvieron, evitando que se estampara en el suelo. Esos brazos que la habían abrazado infinidad de veces.

Los brazos de Edward.

-Debiste esperarme, Bella -La regañó Edward, el siempre preocupado por su seguridad.

-¡¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera...?! - Le gritó a el chico, que la miró perplejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Isabella? -Preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella nunca le había gritado así.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración, ira y dolor....

-¿Estás ciego, Edward? ¡Me gustas! ¡Siempre me has gustado! -Dijo, exasperada. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera confesado su amor?

Se limpió las lágrimas. Aún tenía los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, lo empujó levemente para separarse e irse a su casa; pero, los brazos Edward estaba echos piedra, al igual que él.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Edward, sueltame! -Decía, mientras con los pequeños puños golpeaba a Edward en el pecho.

Clavó sus ojos en los verdes de él y le miró mal. Él Tenía la mirada ida. Los ojos de ella chispearon ante la ira

-O me dejas o te rompo la nariz -Amenazó con voz macábra, luego continúo con un sárcasmo ácido-. Me gustaría ver como tu perfecta nariz queda rota.

Aún con las amenazas y el sárcasmo que Bella solía usuar en ciertas ocasiones, por ejemplo: cuando estaba enojada.

Bella continúo golpeando los brazos y el pecho de Edward. Las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos, asi que pestañaba para hacerlas desaparecer.

Edward se encontraba en shock.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La Bella que conocía le había confesado su amor? ¿La misma Bella que siempre andaba dando tumbos por ahí?

Como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara los pequeños e inofensivos puños de Bella, la soltó y se alejó un paso atrás; eso provocó que cayera sobre la nieve y el lodo, llenandose completamente los pants grises y viejos de deportes que llevaba puestos.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida e inmediatamente le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara.

El la tomó con desgana.

-¿Es...tás b-bien? -Tartamudeó, Bella. Sin Edward en estado de shock, ya no era tan valiente.

Edward la miró furibundo y guiñó los ojos con fuerza, como si se intentara acostumbrar a la luz.

-¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que este bien?! ¡Bella! -Gritó con desesperación y pasandose la mano por sus desordenados cabellos bronce.

Miró mal al chico que tenía enfrente. Lo empujo débilmente; se acomodo el bolso donde cargaba los libros y dió media vuelta para empezar a retirarse del parque.

Las lágrimas se esforzaban por salir de sus ojos. No tendría muy buenos recuerdos de ese parque. Posiblemente nunca regresaría y posiblemente ya no serían "Edward y Bella los Mejores Amigos", simplemente serían "Edward y Bella Los Ex Mejores Amigos"

Antes de que avanzara otro paso, Edward la tomo de la mano y tiro suavemente de ella, haciendo que la cabeza quedara enterrada en el pecho de Edward.

Intentó contener los sollozos dde su garganta, pero le era casi imposible. Algunas lágrimas la traicionaron y escaparon de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qu-qué Ha-ha-ces-s? -Su voz estaba temblorosa, pero era perfectamente entendible.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo abrazar a la mujer que siempre he amado, Bella? -La voz aterciopelada de Edward, sonaba tan dulce como la miel.

Los ojos de Bella se salieron de sus órbitas.

_Mentiras_. Pensó. _Miente para hacerme sentir bien_. Esa vocecilla no dejaba que pensara con claridad ni mucho menos podía distinguir bien las frases pronunciadas por aquél jóven.

-¿Có-cómo h-has di...? -Su voz se cortó por un sollozo.

Las manos se pasaron por los cabellos revueltos de Bella, una y otra vez, haciéndola suspirar. De repente paró de hacerlo.

Edward tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y clavó su mirada en ella.

¿Había estado tan ciega que no había visto aquél brillo especial cuando el la miraba a **ELLA**?

Posiblemente.

-Bella, jamás pense que aquellas palabras te ofenderían. Lo siento tanto... -Dijo, el tono de su voz fue lástimero.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, con una pequeña sonrisa, y un sonrojo. No podría creer las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, pero...

-No me ofendieron. Me gustaron -Susurró bajo, que pareció que no hubiera dicho nada.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward re-apareció en su rostro.

-Entonces besáme mucho, Bella -Habló. Cuando terminó de pronunciarlas, casi al instante, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Suaves al contacto. Sí, suaves, así eran sus labios.

Bella, quien todavía no había reaccionado bien, puso sus manos sobre su cuello y lo apretó más hacia ella. No tenía suficiente. No aún.

El beso se volvió más pasional cuando Edward bajó sus manos a su cintura, presionandola con su cuerpo.

Ella gimió entre sus labios; y Edward sonrió mucho, mucho más.

Si, bueno, todo lo bueno siempre acaba demasiado rápido, y esta no sería la excepción. La falta de oxígeno -aire- no se hizo espera.

Poco a poco se separaron. Edward se bajo su rostro hasta esconderlo en el cuello de ella, donde suspiró con alegría.

-Dime, Bella -Dijo, su voz sonaba entrecortada, intentaba mantener su respiración acompasada y tranquila.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó. Al igual que él, su respiración era tan, o más, irregular.

-¿Estoy soñando? -Preguntó con voz soñadora y llena de incredulidad. Aunque Bella no pudiera verle el rostro, sintió como el se ponía colorado-. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que la chica más linda del planeta me haya... Besado?

-¿Tanto así? ¿No eres un poquitito imparcial? -Espetó, llena de alegría. ¿Qué? A ella le gustaba que fuera imparcial.

-¿Qué soy imparcial? -Levantó su rostro y la vió.

Para sus ojos, ella era la más hermosa. Sus cabellos castaños ondulados que le caían por la espalda, y otros cuantos en el rostro en forma de corazón. Unos preciosos ojos grandes y expresivos ojos color cáfe oscuro, tanto como el chocolate, llenos de espesas pestañas; y por su puesto una piel cremosa, que parecía porcelana. Tan frágil, tan hermosa....

Si el era imparcial, aún asi ella sería hermosa, divina. Sonrió torcidamente y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Tal vez sea imparcial, pero no ciego, amor -Besó la coronilla de Bella y rió-. Besame tan...

Y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, en la frente, párpados, manos, cabello...

**_FIN_**

* * *


End file.
